


i found you

by ariare



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Canon Era, Headcanon, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Prompt: Reunion, Reunions, actually it's for juhakuweek but haha too late!, i hope they will meet soon ;w;
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariare/pseuds/ariare
Summary: Ketika sang Magi nakal bertemu kembali dengan buronan cengeng sudah lama ia rindukan.





	i found you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yucc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/gifts).



> Akhirnya bikin juga fanfiksi Juhaku hahahahaha. Udah lama mau bikin Juhaku karena ada banyak ide juga tapi ya kesendat-sendat mulu nulisnya hahaha.  
> Gara-gara Juhaku saling merindu ya gini langsung cepet jadi HAHA /dor.  
> Sebenarnya ini buat Juhaku Week kemarin, tapi karena kemarin buntu ide ~~dan mager~~ jadi ya nggak keburu hahaha /plak.
> 
> Btw, ini buat yucc yang hari ini ulang tahun! Yay, happy birthday my honey bunny sweety~ :* /dor. Maaf, ya, hadiahku telat, hahaha. Ntar Juju sebelah bakal ngasih hadiah lebih banyak, kok. ;) /BUKAN  
> Btw lagi, maaf, ya, ini plotless HAHA.
> 
> **Disclaimer: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic by Ohtaka Shinobu.**

Judar tidak mengenal dunia ini. Dunia yang dulu dipenuhi dengan gerobak-gerobak pedagang antar negara dan kerajaan serta kapal yang berlayar melewati lautan samudra luas dengan berbagai tujuan dan direksi, kini telah berubah menjadi berbeda dari yang ia kenal tiga tahun lalu maupun dua puluh tahun lalu. Gerobak-gerobak itu masih ada, namun sekarang tidak melintasi negara lewat jalur darat lagi, melainkan diangkat ke dalam kapal-kapal besar yang melayang di atas udara dengan bantuan sihir (sepertinya) yang kemudian mengantarkan mereka ke tujuan masing-masing. Bangunan-bangunan yang dulunya hanya beberapa meter dari atas permukaan, kini sudah menjadi bertingkat-tingkat dan puluhan meter.

Judar benar-benar tidak mengenali dunia ini. Sepertinya naga putih itu telah salah mengirimkan dia dan Hanibaba ke sini karena ia sepertinya salah dunia. Tapi dia sudah bertemu Yunan sebelum ini, dan lagi di dunia ini masih ada Sinbad, masih ada Magi baru juga di Reim, masih ada Kougyoku, masih ada orang-orang yang tiga tahun lalu pernah ia lihat. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak mengenali dunia ini lagi.

( _Dan ia belum bertemu rajanya pula._ )

Judar kembali mengamati pemandangan di bawahnya dengan bosan. Tongkat hitam besarnya menyangga badannya dan melayang di atas langit. Dunia di bawahnya terlihat damai dan perang juga sudah berakhir saat ia masih berada di dunia lain. Ia bosan. Tidak ada yang menyenangkan di sini. Meskipun memanipulasi Nerva untuk melakukan pemberontakan terhadap Reim merupakan hal yang cukup menyenangkan setelah ia kembali dari dunia yang menahan kemampuan sihirnya itu, tapi tetap saja rasanya ada yang kurang.

( _Tetap saja rasanya ini tidak semenyenangkan ketika ia dan rajanya berhasil memotong kepala Ren Gyokuen dulu._ )

Judar menghela napas panjang. Ia membalikkan badannya hingga kini mata merahnya menatap langit biru di atasnya—dan mendadak ia teringat sesuatu. Ia teringat bahwa biru adalah warna terakhir yang ia lihat sebelum akhirnya ia terlempar jauh ke dunia lain. Sihir es miliknya yang berwarna putih kebiruan, Magi kecil berambut biru yang menjadi lawan terakhirnya dan memenangkan pertarungan antara mereka tiga tahun lalu, serta dua mata biru rajanya yang tak sewarna yang mencoba menahan badannya, membantunya untuk tak terdorong, yang telah memenangkan pertarungan antar raja dan kehilangan kedua kakinya, yang selalu ia cari selama ini, _yang selalu ia rindukan selama ini_.

Kata orang yang ia temui, rajanya menjadi kriminal dunia yang sekarang sedang buron (dan Judar terkejut dan entah kenapa bangga pada rajanya yang kini mendapat titel yang lebih keren dari sebelumnya). Seandainya mereka bertemu lagi, pasti kini dia sudah ikutan buron bersama rajanya yang luar biasa itu dan pasti rasanya akan jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada sekarang.

“Haah, aku bosaa—”

Dan mendadak keluhannya terpotong oleh sesuatu yang menabrak tongkat hitamnya, yang membuat tongkatnya terpental dengan lumayan keras dan menyebabkan ia terjatuh—dan membentur tanah—

“W-waa—”

—jika saja tak ada sulur-sulur hijau yang melilit perut dan badannya dengan kuat sebelum ia sempat mengaktifkan sihir gravitasi miliknya. Judar mengernyit sejenak mendapati sulur-sulur tanaman hijau yang melilitnya. Bukannya ini milik—

“Ketemu juga kau, Magi nakal.”

Terdengar suara yang menggema agak jauh darinya sekarang. Mata merah Judar menoleh, mencari darimana asal suara (yang sialnya amat sangat ia kenali ini sejak dulu) yang mengatainya ‘ _Magi nakal_ ’ tadi—hingga menemukan sosok yang sedang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Judar menyeringai kecil saat ia tahu siapa tadi yang berani sekali mengatainya ‘M _agi nakal_ ’ itu.

“Wah, wah, siapa ini yang berani memanggilku ‘ _Magi nakal_ ’? Sang Pangeran—ah, Raja cengeng, eh?” ujar Judar dengan nada agar merendahkan.

“Berisik kau, Magi nakal,” ujar sang Raja Cengeng—eh, bukan, Ren Hakuryuu maksudnya, dengan tatapan datar. “Kau sendiri, berani-beraninya pergi dan menghilang begitu saja selama tiga tahun dan sekarang enak-enak terbang di sini dengan tampang tak bersalah sama sekali karena sudah meninggalkan rajamu sendirian.”

Judar menghela napas panjang dan capek. “Itu kan karena kau sendiri jadi buronan dan susah sekali kutemukan. Bagaimana bisa aku menemuimu kalau kau berpindah-pindah tempat, dasar raja cengeng~” ujarnya kemudian dengan tatapan lelah.

Hakuryuu terdiam sejenak. “Aku ... sudah ... tidak cengeng, Judar bodoh....” ujarnya pelan sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Sulur-sulur tanamannya masih mengikat badan sang Magi berambut hitam itu erat-erat, seolah tak ingin melepaskan sang Magi hitam lagi _(untuk kedua kalinya)_.

“Buronan ada yang cengeng juga, eh. Hei, hapus dulu air di matamu itu, Hakuryuu.” Ujar Judar dengan seringai kecil seraya melihat satu—dua tetes air perlahan menuruni pipi Ren Hakuryuu.

“Berisik! Dasar Magi nakal! Bodoh! Memangnya mudah apa nyariin lo dengan status gue sebagai kriminal?! Sekalipun gue bukan kriminal, lo sendiri juga susah banget dicari! Sadar diri, dong! Gue juga udah kerja keras nyarinya, tahu! Dasar Judar bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!!!” seru Hakuryuu kencang dan penuh kekesalan pada Magi-nya satu itu dengan wajah dibasahi oleh tangisnya yang mendadak tumpah.

Tawa Judar mendadak meledak dengan sangat kesar dan kencang di udara. Rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak mendengar isakan dan ledak tangis dari sang Ren Hakuryuu. Ternyata walau tiga tahun berlalu, rajanya masih tetap saja sama.

Iya, tetap saja cengeng. HAHA.

Sementara Judar masih tertawa terbahak-bahak, Hakuryuu mencoba menenangkan dirinya yang mulai kumat gara-gara pria yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu menggoda dirinya. “Kau harus dihukum karena sudah pergi meninggalkanku, dan membuatku khawatir, Shin-kan-do-no.” Ujar Hakuryuu datar dan dingin dan tegas seraya mendekatkan Judar padanya dengan sulur-sulur _netsumegusa_ miliknya hingga pria itu tepat di hadapannya sekarang. Ia sudah lelah ditertawai pria di depannya itu sejak dulu hingga sekarang.

Tawa Judar terhenti sejenak—menjadi satu seringai lebar. “Dihukum, eh.” Ujarnya menatap dua mata biru tak seragam itu dengan tatapan dan nada menantang, tak takut sama sekali dengan pria yang dari tadi mengendalikan sulur-sulur yang melilitnya serta tanaman hijau besar yang tadi mendadak mencegat tongkat hitamnya untuk melaju terbang lurus ke depan.

“Ya. Kau dihukum untuk kembali menjadi Magi-ku dan memimpin jalanku lagi.” Titah Hakuryuu dengan nada absolut seakan tidak mau menerima komplain ataupun penolakan dari sang Magi hitam bagaimanapun juga.

Seringai Judar semakin melebar saat mengetahui hal yang selama ini ia tunggu tiba juga sekarang. Akhirnya rajanya kembali. Akhirnya rajanya kembali ke sisinya lagi. _Akhirnya Hakuryuu-nya kembali kepadanya lagi._

“ _Yes, My Liege._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih. :)


End file.
